watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Clove1999/Goldenfeather's Tale
Chapter 1 My pale green eyes widened as Timberpaw bosted about his latest catch while Willowkit, Moonkit, Wavepaw, Angelpaw, and I listened intently. His amber eyes glowed with pride as his mentor Dawnfang stood nearby, talking to Wingfire and Brokenwind, Timberpaw's parents, about his training session. Angelpaw's white fur stood up on end as Timberpaw's story went to a chase for his rabbit, then almost got clawed as the ra bbit turned on him, trying to get away from him. Suddenly, I heard Dapplestar call SunClan to Skyledge for a meeting, her dappled coat maching nicely with her vivid green eyes. Dappletail is a lovely she-cat who was soughtout by many toms, but my father was the luckiest one. My father was a ginger tom with pale amber eyes, he was listened to throughout the clan because of his voice. His voice was like honey since he was a kit, henceforth, his name was Honeytoungue. He was killed by passing rouges, rouges looking to pick a fight. I still miss him. My mother was not new to this leadership, she had given me to her sister, Smallrose, in order to look after the Clan. My mother looked at me with shining eyes before I realized what the day was. My apprentinceship was due today. I gave my goldish chestfur a quick lick and sat next to Willowkit and Moonkit, Smallrose's twin kits, also my desperate cousins. My mother called upon Willowkit, the michevious she-cat, and gave him Frostfoot for a mentor. Moonkit was a quiet she-cat, whom Dapplestar called next. Her mentor was Ravenheart, a black tom with white specks on his chest, also the medicine-cat. My name is called and I couldn't bear to find out who my mentor would be...... "Goldenkit, do you wish to train to become a warrior?" Dapplestar asked. "Yes," I squeaked. "With all my heart." Dapplestar's eyes shined with pride. "From this day forward, you shall be know as Goldenpaw, Emberclaw, Brokenwind was your mentor, and Dawnfang your first apprentiss. I shall hope that you pass on these qualitys to Goldenpaw." ''Emberclaw? ''I thought. ''Emberclaw is my mentor?!?!?! '' Emberclaw is the harshest cat in the whole Clan, he has scars running down his back from battles and a stone heart that will teach me the cruelist moves he can come up with. My heart was broken, my mother meant best, I'm sure of it..... but Emberclaw????? I raised my head to aknowledge Emberclaw as he padded forward. His amber eyes were glowing as I pressed my nose into warm fur; he smelled of pine and moorland, just the perfect combination too. Dapplestar dismissed the Clan and padded over to Emberclaw and I. "Oh, Goldenpaw," Dapplestar praised. "I am so proud of you! I know that I made the correct decision when I asked Emberclaw to mentor you." I nodded and started to pad away as she turned to my new mentor. Wavepaw and Willowpaw as they talked. "Hey Goldenpaw," Wavepaw meowed cheerfully. Category:Blog posts